Traditional interprocessor communication following the Mobile Scalable Link (MSL) protocol is limited to the channel definitions of the MSL specification. Specifically, four bits are available under the MSL architecture to specify a channel, and all 16 potential channels are defined in MSL2. Additionally, traditional MSL data transfer is unidirectional, providing only for a transmitting device to send data, and not providing a mechanism for the receiving device to acknowledge that the data was properly received.